Forested Armaranthine
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: Q"They say that love of the most pure is eternal..it never fades..it lives on..it can never be beaten or broken." STORY ON TEMPORARY HOLD.
1. Prolouge

**_Authors Note_:Right, this story just came to me while on a vacation-and listening to A LOT of Enya. I wrote this on a whim, and I'm not sure if it will live at all! (But that's just me. I hope it never happens.)**

**Anywho, I humbly dedicate some of this to the creative OC-ness of Star the Hedgecat-check her out, her stuff is awesome!!-and hope I don't botch it. **

**Please note that this is my first attempt at this kind of thing, and the survival of this story depends on your muchly-needed-desperatly-wanted-reviews. ^^**

**Ok, enough of my blabber, here it is! (Seriously, review and leave me your comments/suggestions/advice.) Enjoy!-Mimi Chandler the Fox belongs to me.**

_The fox sat at her desk, staring at the pristine white paper that was currently blank; giving her pink eyes a spectacular view of nothing, waiting to be written on, to display her work with pride upon its smooth surface._

_She chewed on her pencil, her brow furrowed. She had had the urge to write; it had snuck up on her this morning and would not give her peace until she answered the call for literary work. Yet now, her mind was just as blank as the product of wood and water before her._

_A sudden breeze through an open window of her room caused her hair to shift-long pigtails swaying lightly. The gentle but deep breathing of the wind skimming through the countless leaves of the trees beyond her home caused her russet ears to twitch._

_A smile of delight and eagerness curled her lips. The wind had not only brought cool refreshment from the summer heat.._

_..but an idea that had been literally blown into her mind._

_Bending over her paper with newfound fervor, she lowered her pencil and began to write..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Several months later, the fox's high school hosted a talent show-giving the more ambitious of the student body a chance to shine and impress all with their skills in entertainment._

_A task at which they were failing miserably._

_Almost all of the young learners that were participating as the audience were bored out of their minds. They had had to endure horrible singing, lousy musical pieces, and a ventriloquist act that left them quite disturbed. As such, their expectations were not high when the next performer was announced._

_"Introducing: Mimi Chandler!"_

_A chocolate-brown fox carrying a parcel of papers walked across the stage in the auditorium. It was not difficult for her to notice the glassy eyes and the hidden cell phones among her spectators. She inwardly prayed that all would go well._

_When she was at the center of the stage, she took a breath and spoke._

_"I can see that many of you probably don't want to be here right now, but I promise that this―" she held up her manuscript, "―shall not bore you in the slightest."_

_She cleared her throat and began._

_"They say that love of the most pure is eternal: it never fades no matter how long the time, it lives on, even when it is separated by death, and, no matter how cruel or cold, can never be beaten or broken. Two hearts that grow together, two hearts divided and tested by pain, shall, perhaps, learn the truth of those words."_

_The auditorium and the more aware teenagers seem to fade and blur into the dappled green of leaves as the mirth of a giddy child can be heard..._


	2. Chapter 1

The forest was peaceful. Soft sunlight filtered down through an emerald canopy, illuminating the quiet life below. Fungi clinging to the trunks of trees and logs blanketed with moss seemed to glow. Birds chirruped from their high perches. A stream gurgled happily nearby. Small insects roved over the forest floor-ants following one another in a twisting line, caterpillars inching their way up trees and plants for food, and a single spider lounging in its web. Through the rising dawn, the thin fibers appeared to be spun silver gilded with diamonds from the morning dew. All was serene, and quiet.

There was a flash of fur, the whirling of leaves, and the triumphant shout of an exhilarated youth. Birds squawked and took to the air, startled by the sudden appearance of a gloved hand swiping at their tail feathers.

Brown eyes twinkled with energy and amusement as laughter rang through the treetops. Two tall tufted ears twitched and the eyes turned. They brightened considerably and were accompanied with a large grin.

And, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The only evidence of its visit was the apparent absence of birds, and the echo of excited giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Emerald Tree Elementary School was the best school to send your children to. Its facilities were modern and safe for students, and the education provided exceeded that of the most advanced if boarding schools; at least, that's what the brochure said, a supposed learners paradise.

For one student, this lie was among the blackest of its kind. It wasn't paradise. It was a place of persecution.

"Look out everyone! _Creep-Chi_ is coming!"

In the crowded school hallway, a raccoon flinched, drawing her books up against her chest and hunching her shoulders to look small and unnoticeable. Unfortunately, she was always noticed.

The sea of classmates parted around her as fish would a hungry shark. Like a deer in an open field, she was exposed it the verbal abuse that had plagued her since the very first day she attended Emerald Tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the vultures to strike.

They didn't disappoint.

"Watch it, her weirdness is contagious!"

"Yeah, if she touches you, youll have to join her freaky cult!"

"Why are you still here Creep-Chi? Haven't contacted the Mother Ship yet?"

"Are you going to visit your imaginary friend at recess or did you finally realize there's nothing there?"

"Don't talk to her girls; she'll put a gothic witch spell on you."

"You can tell she's evil by the black around her eyes."

"Or maybe that's make-up? She's way freaky."

Merciless insults, taunts, and jeers fell like rain, forcing the raccoon's already low ears to press flat against her skull.

Why did they hate her so much? She didn't cause trouble; in fact, she didn't do anything at all! So what was it about her that would cause them to treat her with such disdain and malice?

Her name was Chi, Chi Davenport-a sky blue raccoon with black accents around her eyes, ears, tail, and three black dots below her left eye. Her eyes were a sparkling jade green, however they always held uncertainty, almost _fear_

She wore what everyone else wore, the Emerald Tree uniform; a white shirt sporting a green E above a pine tree, a navy blue skirt, black shoes and white socks.(Many students accused her of wearing witch talismans underneath her clothing. This was never proved.)

She was in the second grade. She got high scores on her quizzes. She did her homework. She stayed out of fights. She did as she was told. She kept her opinions to herself.

She was a good .

So why did they detest her? _Why?_

Chi continued down the hallway. She didn't run. She didn't cry. She didn't give them the satisfaction of showing them just how much it hurt.

She bore their insults and teasing in silence, not once answering, or reporting to a teacher. She knew that it would make things even worse.

The raccoon walked quickly to her locker. It was dark blue with a padlock she'd brought from home. Ever since day one, it was a must. An assembly of books, binders, and pencils on the roof of the school bore witness to this fact.

Chi opened her locker and rapidly put her things away, stuffing in her books and slamming it shut. She stood there for a moment, her hand resting on the lockers surface. "_5..4..3..2..1.."_

**_BRRRIIINNNGGG!!!_**

A rare smile spread across Chis face. "_Yay! Its recess!"_

A rumble was Chis only warning before a stampede of multicolored yelling kids sped past a split second after the bell. She pressed herself the wall to avoid being trampled. Her grin still remained.

When the stream of students ebbed, Chi jogged down the hall, her breath elevated in excitement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nobody noticed the blue raccoon as she burst through the double doors that led out to the playground-which was one of the reasons why Chi loved recess so much. The rest of the student body was to busy having swinging contests on the swings, or having a speed relay on the slide.

Skirting around the playground, Chi made her way toward a small soccer field lined with a fence and partially surrounded by trees. The few figures there were heavily engaged in a game of hackey-sack; a game that required enormous amounts of concentration.

The raccoon quietly crept up to the fence in the shadow of a leaning oak. She looked around to make sure no one could see her, before lifting a section of fence that had been carefully cut to resemble a door. Chi slipped out the fields perimeter and closed the secret gate; sliding the split ends in place so it created the illusion of a whole barrier.

Turning, Chi pushed past a few bushes and walked down a weathered path. It twisted around tree trunks and rocks, twigs and leaves crunching underfoot. The farther Chi went, the wilder her surroundings became. Everything turned darker as the trees became larger, the leaves blocking out the light. Moss was thicker and covered everything. The ground became soft and loamy and the ferns grew in size with every step the girl took.

After several minutes, the path widened into a small clearing. Flowers of different sizes, shapes, and colors pushed up through the earth alongside tall grass. Brilliant beams of sunlight shafted down through gaps in the dense canopy above.

And in the center of the meadow was a hollow tree. It was enormous with a thick twisting trunk that ended abruptly after 40 or so feet, the openings edges jagged. Many parts of it's amber bark were blackened, a testament to a great storm in the distant past.

But despite these intriguing qualities, the most noticeable thing was the ropes. They hung down from every single limb at different lengths, some reaching to other branches, other to various spots on the trunk. At the end of each cord, a hard burly stick hung. A rope ladder and several suspended platforms snaked around the tree.

Almost giddy with excitement, Chi ran towards the tree, giggling as the grass tickled her chin. When she reached the base of the tree, her smile grew even larger. She grasped the stick hanging in front of her nose and swung it against the trunk with all of her might.

**_Brrrrruuuuuummmmmmm._**

A deep resonating note powerful enough to feel vibrating within your chest echoed throughout the forest, causing birds to take flight. It was still reverberating as Chi scrambled up the ladder, whacking the tree with the sticks as she went.

**_Brimmmmm, Brommmmmmm, Brooooooommmmm._**

Different notes emanated from the trees top. Running along a platform, Chi tapped branches and other sections of the tree. The echoing song rose and fell.

She paused, panting, her ears perked up as high as they would go, waiting...

And then, he burst out of the treetops.

**Authors Note: I am sorry this took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm really pushing myself in this story in phrasing, vocabulary, and the feel of the story. I want to write a serious yet engaging story, which is new for me. Heh.**

**I devote this story to the wonderful-inspiring music of Enya: A Day Without Rain.**

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 2

He was a green blur, a living whirlwind as he leapt from branch to branch. In the blink of an eye, he was bounding around the musical tree, swinging on the ropes and beating against the tree simultaneously. The vibrating song picked up in tempo as notes spewed from the opening in harmonious chaos. Bubbling laughter was added to the melody as he zipped past Chi.

Chi clapped her hands together and waved her arms high above her head. "Twig!" she yelled. "Twig, you came! You came!"

The comet of emerald fur barely broke his hectic pace as he gleefully shouted back in a voice elevated with excitement. "I always come! You called!"

Chi laughed and scrambled back down to the trunk as Twig swung higher. The wooden rhapsody fused into a duet as they whacked and thumped the sturdy wood at different times and different places. Then, on some unspoken symbol, they abruptly stopped, panting. Chi walked over to the place where she'd first struck the natural instrument. Mustering up her strength once more, she whacked the weathered bark.

**_Brrrrruuuuuummmmmmm._**

The bass tone faded into silence, and silence that didn't last long. A green squirrel landed behind Chi and tackled her.

"Chi-Chi!"

"Ack! Ahahaha! Twig, get offa me!" Chi laughed as two thin, yet very strong arms circled her waist. The two children fell into the long grass.

"Ha! No way, and you'd better be nice or else!"

Chi felt no discomfort at the young boy straddling her back, just the playfulness and innocence of a new born kitten.

"Or else what Whirley-Squirrel?" Chi shot back, using her favorite petname for her wild friend. The raccoon unfortunately failed to see the evil smirk that wound it's way around Twig's face.

"Or else..._Giggle Fest!"_

And he ferociously tickled her sides.

_"Ahhh−_ahahahahaha_~**gasp**~_Twig−hahahaha−Twig−haha−stop−hahahaha!" Chi writhed underneath him, trying to both escape and control her laughter. Twig's grin only widened as his fingers played her ribs like a concert pianist.

"Nuh-uh!"

Tears of mirth sprang to Chi's jade eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "P-ple−hahahahahaha−_please!"_

The olive squirrel pretended to consider before coming to a decision. "Only...only if you call me...the Twig Master!"

"Ok−hahahahaha−o-ok−ahahahah−y−hahahaha−your the−hahahaha−the Tw−hahahaha−Twig Master−hahahaha!"

Twig jumped away and Chi sat up, wiping the moisture from her eyes and emitting a few stray giggles.

"I hate it when you do that!" This stinging remark was marred by her excited smile as she looked up at him. His pine green fur was light and long and fuzzy to the touch. A small tuft of blue was displayed upon his chest like a blue jay taking flight through the forest around him. And in mimicking the streaks of blue above them, a stripe of cobalt boldly split his head in two. His hair was like moss; shaggy and long.

He closed his eyes and flashed his teeth at her in an unrepentant smile. "I know!"

They both laughed, their innocence and glee in this moment perfect.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?" Twig's chocolate eyes were brimming with contagious enthusiasm for what awaited.

"Yeah!" Chi exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yay! Quick, hop on!" The squirrel turned around, exposing his bare back. Even though they were only eight years old and roughly the same height, Twig stood firm as his friend jumped on him in a piggy-back. The years of living in the forest with unforgiving nature had granted him phenomenal strength. He displayed no strain as he yelled, "Here we go!", and began running towards the closest tree. He showed no sign of exertion as he scaled up the trunk with dizzying speed and accuracy. To him, Chi weighed almost nothing. With a fluid grace that belied his youth, Twig spirited his friend away through the treetops.

Chi clung to him, her heart soaring with pure joy and adrenaline. She loved it when he went fast, it felt like they were flying, flying away from the troubles of life. Twig sensed her high spirits and his face almost split with joy. He used a willowy branch as a springboard, launching them high above the canopy of leaves that had sheltered them. The vast space of near perfect azure sky greeted the young wild hearts as they flew through the air, the sun warming their backs with the gentleness of a mother. Twig yelled out, throwing his arms out wide like an eagle soaring through the blue. Chi yelled with him, his excited energy infectious.

The pair plunged down head-first as gravity reclaimed them. A strong grip, a flick of the wrist, and they continued their journey through the vast expanse of the Titanic Forest. Giggles bubbled from between Chi's lips. She couldn't help it. Every time she saw him, every moment she spent with him, she would feel..._happy._ Almost as happy as she was with her parents at home, no, even more so! Twig laughed along with her, leaping and diving amongst his nature home. Yes, the forest was exciting, giving him thrills at every turn, letting him divulge in all of its wonders. But when Chi was here, everything...everything was so much more fun!

He loved to make her laugh, to make her bounce with the power of the young energy that so often possessed him. The day he'd first seen her, stumbling through his home, she'd been so sad and alone, diamond tears falling down her face, her green eyes devoid of a sparkle of happiness. Ever since then, Twig had tried his utmost hardest to get Chi smiling.

The two children bounded through the foliage, whooping and laughing. Birds startled from their perches flew into the air. Twig saw them go, reminiscing of earlier this morning and laughing even harder. A knotted rope came bouncing into view. Hardly slowing, the squirrel seized it and swung himself and Chi into space. Looking over Twig's shoulder and unfazed by the staggering height, Chi saw a make-shift tree house in the boughs of a large twisting oak. In an arc that would put the legendary Tarzan to shame, they gracefully swung and landed on the rickety balcony.

Chi stared in wonder as she climbed down from Twig's heaving back. Boards carefully tied and hammered together filled the gaps between the oaken branches and served as walls and floor for her friend's home. Childish handprints and pictures in varying colors were scattered about on the wood. Feathers, trinkets, and shiny pebbles hung from the overheard branches on thin cords of tightly woven vines and grasses. In a far corner, a nest of large leaves, downy feathers, and cotton fluff sat on a dipped branch cutting through the boards. A large dent in the middle outlined a sleeping figure.

"Wow! This is so cool!"

Twig walked in front of her, his bare feet slapping against the boards and throwing his arms wide. His already wide grin grew to an impossible size, all of his ivory teeth fully exposed. "Ta-daa! Whaddaya think? This is my house! I even built it myself." His small blue chest swelled with pride.

"Oh Twig, I love it!" Chi cried, pouncing on the squirrel with the biggest hug in the universe. The pair wobbled and inevitably fell to the floor. Twig began laughing, although with some difficulty.

"Chi, heh, heh, leggo Chi! I can't breathe!"

Sensing payback, the turquoise raccoon buried her face into his chest and shook her head. "Nope, I won't! Only if you call me...Chi-Tastic!" The irony had her smiling wide into the cerulean fur.

"What if−ugh−what if I don't?"

"Then I'll squeeze you harder!" For good measure, Chi tightened her hold on him to convey just how serious she was. Brown eyes rolled as Twig realized this as well. Besides, it was definitely a struggle to expand his lungs.

"Alright, alright! You're t-totally Chi-Tastic!"

Giggling, Chi rolled off him. Twig grinned up at her, before his tall ears twitched and his smile disappeared faster than a frightened rabbit. He stood up, the depression thick and real on his boyish face, the manic energy that had roiled beneath his skin dissipating. Chi frowned, secretly scared at his expression. Twig never got sad!

"What's wrong?"

"I...I heard the bell ring."

"...oh."

Whenever they met, they dearly wished that their rejuvenating reunion would never end. The liberating bliss, the beautiful companionship they shared. Life had different plans however, and time moved on. Unlike the journey to Twig's home, their return trip seemed much shorter, lacking the youthful fervor of pure joy and freedom. Twig set Chi down at their meadow, his pine fur reluctantly released from Chi's touch, flowing through her fingers with awful finality. The raccoon's eyes were morose as she dreaded returning to her seven-hour punishment.

"You'll come back?" Her friend's voice was desperate, his chocolate eyes pleading.

"Of course Twig. I'll always come back. I promise."

The air rushed out of Chi's lungs as Twig hugged her with all his might, the longing and crushing need easily felt in his grip. As quickly as he had embraced her, the squirrel stepped back, a small smile tugging at his tan lips. "Good-bye Chi-Chi!"

And he was gone.

In her Rudimentary Math class, Chi forced herself not to daydream about the wonderful day she had spent with Twig. Her classmates could sense any form of happiness within her and would immediately flock to destroy it. She kept her eyes forward, her ears and head down, her posture dejected. And in a way, she was. She missed the wild energy Twig instilled in her, her heart thudding rapidly with the thrilling rush of wind pushing her bangs back away from her face. Whenever they were apart, she could feel something missing; a hole that only the squirrel could fill.

Chi numbly ignored the large spit ball smacking the back of her head and barely shivered as the wet, sticky mass slid down her neck. Her teacher carried on writing their homework on the board, oblivious to the muffled snorts of laughter. Copying the figures on the board, the girl kept running a mantra through her head with religious devotion.

_~I'll see him tomorrow. I'll see him tomorrow. I'll see him tomorrow.~_

**Twig and Chi belong to me. R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Attention: The poll on my profile has been changed  
to someting alot better. If you'd will, please visit it!  
:)**

_Mimi reached the end of her story and quickly looked up. It was difficult to make out the expressions of the audience due to bright stage lights, but the lingering silence could've meant anything, either complementary or insulting. Then slowly, as if recovering from shock, applause filled the auditorium, the loudest out of all that day. Whistles were blown as the chocolate fox heaved a sigh of relief and bowed, smiling. As she walked off the stage and the next performance was announce, Mimi could hear stunned muttering and impressed sounds from the rest of the student body. It became apparent just how much her peers enjoyed her story as for the rest of the day, for compliments showered down on her._

_"Hey Mimi! Cool story!"_

_"That was so sweet! I loved it!"_

_"Excuse me, Miss Chandler?"_

_Mimi turned to see her tall English teacher, cropped hedgehog quills bobbing from her gait, coming toward her. _

_"Yes, Mrs. Helter?"_

_Mrs. Helter smiled, her eyeglasses shining in the florescent lighting. "I would like to commend you on your story Chandler. I've had a chat with the other English teachers and we were wondering if that was _really _the end?"_

_Mimi looked down, swishing her tail. "Well, I never really thought about it really. It just...sorta came to me. "_

_"Well, would you consent to continuing it? For bonus points of course. Although−" the elderly hedgehog leaned in closer. "Personally, I am dying with curiosity to see how it all plays out."_

_Mimis pink eyes widened. She took a while in answering, deeply thinking about plot twists, cliffhangers, and suspense. Finally, the chocolate fox looked up with a bright spark in her eye. "Alright, I'm game!"_

_"Oh excellent! Well, you'd best get off to class now."_

_Mimi barely paid attention to anything for the remainder of the day. Her mind was buzzing with character profiles, personalities, and anything else on the winding road of writing. When the bus delivered her home, the fox blasted through the front door, thundered up the stairs, slammed her bedroom door closed, and had barely sat down before her pencil was in hand, whizzing across the paper._

* * *

With its sprawling and well kept grounds, its reclusive interior and extravagant facade, the Davenport Manor was undoubtedly the grandest estate for miles. It had stood at the forest's edge, eclipsing the surrounding homesteads for years, stirring up no small amount of envy and spiteful assumptions. Built by the aristocrat James Nathaniel Davenport, the manor was kept polished and immaculate as it passed down from generation to generation in the Davenport bloodline; prized and admired by all.

All, but one.

She hated the fresco ceilings and mahogany floors. She utterly despised the china figures and spacious hallways that loomed like prison walls above her downy ears. She held the utmost contempt for the endless portraits of her ancestors, staring coldly down at her life through stony faces. But most of all, it was her parents that drove her mad. Their devotion, their pride, their almost insane obsession with this overgrown Smithsonian made her want to vomit.

It was also their disapproval of her life that made her silently wish in the dead of night that she was never born. Her choice of clothing, her preferences in music, her vocabulary, her good-for-nothing-friends; all fell under scrutiny, disagreements, and conflicts of shouting, spiteful words, and tears of longing for a different life.

To put it simply for Jadelyn Davenport: Being rich totally sucked.

Oh yes, to her parents, she was the black sheep of the family, the genetic mistake. To ask them about their family, they'd never mention her, or even pause to consider. No, it would always be her sibling they thought about, the Oh So Perfect Chi. Her little sister got all the attention, all the praise, all the love from their parents. Chi was the shining example she should follow, as true Davenport.

She hated her just as much as she hated her parents. She resented her not only for being the family favorite, but also for taking on the pride and love of an old dusty family name. And so, Jadelyn avoided her family as much as possible. No matter what the scolding or punishments were, she would live her life the way she wanted in lived.

* * *

"Welcome home Miss Davenport." Said a butler, his basset-hound ears swinging as he opened the front door to Davenport Manor, smiling down at Chi as the child passed by.

"Hello Wallace!" Chi smiled freely in the pine fresh air of her home. _Home_; what a wonderful word. She let Wallace take her coat and bag as she stared up at the crystal chandelier above her. She never tired of looking at it, seeing the sparkling dots of light playfully dance about the walls and ceiling. The entrance hall was tastefully decorated with oaken tables, landscape pictures, statues, and candles; all intricate and all quite expensive. The scented candles let out subtle fumes of honeysuckle and lavender, her mother's favorite. They had been a birthday gift from her father.

"Where is Papa?" Chi asked, her striped tail suddenly flicking with anticipation. She dearly loved her father with his strong laugh and gleaming black eyes. Wallace, pausing in the act of storing Chi's coat in a closet, twitched his nose and smiled indulgently at her.

"I believe Master Davenport is in his study." The words had barely left his lips before Chi bounded up the velvet carpeted grand staircase just off the entrance hall.

"Do slow down!" The butler called after the giggling young raccoon. Shaking his head and smiling once more, Wallace closed the closet and made his way to the Dining Room to prepare for dinner.

Laughter bubbling from her small chest, Chi ran down the mahogany hallways. Portraits and pictures flashed past her as she picked up speed. However, she slowed down drastically at a corner, walking very carefully around the bust of her great-grandmother. Once past, Chi took off once more at top speed. One distant day in the past she had crashed headlong into the bust, shattering it upon the floor. Comforting a teary Chi, Wallace had quickly glued the fragments back together and had told her to learn from the incident and forget lest her parents found out.

In no time at all, Chi came to a carved wooden door with a brass doorknob. Without any hesitation, she flung open the door and dashed into the room.

"Papa!"

Jonathon Marcus Davenport looked up just in time to catch his laughing, airborne daughter. He laughed with her, spinning his office chair in a circle and holding her close. Chi hugged her father tightly, grinning up at his smiling face. His fur was light silver, shining against his black ears, striped tail, and designer suit. A pair of reading glasses glinted in front of his dark twinkling eyes. Smiling widely, Jon placed his daughter on his knee, ruffling her bangs.

"Chi, my little Skycoon, welcome home! How was school?"

Unlike most in the higher society, who would send their children to prestigious boarding schools secluded from the world, the Davenports decided to enroll their daughters in public school; keeping them close to home and letting them socialize and make friends with whoever they chose.

Being with Twig and being with her family were some of the only happy moments of Chi's life, and she was determined not to taint them with dark thoughts of school. The young raccoon still smiling at her nickname, simply said, "Martha Porthen broke out in hives during science today."

Jon blinked. "Did she really? What else happened?"

Chi cocked her head, thinking hard. "Jimmy the Lion brought a snake to school for Show-and-Tell. He forgot to close the cage and it got loose in the classroom." Chi decided not to mention how the reptile had bee-lined straight for her, causing more 'witch' accusations to start up again.

"My, what an eventful day." Jon took off his glasses and tucked them into the breast pocket of his business shirt.

"Papa, what time is it?"

The elder stopped and smiled once more. "Why don't you tell me?"

And from the depths of his coat pocket, Jon pulled out a handsome gold pocket-watch. It was old, but certainly not worn form age. Indeed, the casing gleamed youthfully in the lamplight, the glass face clear and polished. The minute and hour hands ticked smoothly around the archaic roman numerals, and on the rear side of the watch, engraved in clear vivid lines, was the Davenport Family Crest.

A shield sporting several symbols was there; a wheel with a faceted gem in the middle stood behind a set of scales with a spider and a star on each side. A bar ran just beneath it, separating the scales from a handsome pinecone. Along the top edge of the shield were the words _Opus quod Perficio_; the family motto, _Work and Achieve_.

Running her fingers along the etched pictures, Chi eagerly scanned the face of the clock for the time. Her jade eyes brimmed with happy excitement so exuberant; her father had to hold back a laugh.

"It's five-fifteen Papa!"

"And what does that mean Chi Davenport?" Jon asked with mock formality.

Practically bouncing with energetic impatience, Chi showed her teeth in her widest smile yet. "It's dinner time!"

"Right you are!" And, quick as a flash, Jon stood and scooped up his daughter, throwing her over his shoulder. Chi shrieked with laughter as they bounced out of the study and down the halls.

"Go slow around the bust Papa!" Chi piped up as they neared the corner.

Stopping beside the statue, Jon raised an eyebrow. It was a rare thing to hear a word of anything cautious from his little Skycoon. "Oh? And why is that?"

Heart skipping several beats from something close to panic, Chi quickly gabbled, "Oh! I just thought−It's close to the family so I−we, uh, we wouldn't−because it would be really, _really _horrible if it broke, and−"

Chi was steadily running out of breath as her father's eyebrow steadily rose higher on his forehead.

"−and Wallace wouldn't be able to fix it−not that he can't fix anything, but−"

Jon calmly closed his daughter's lips with two fingers, looking thoughtful.

"True, it would cause a stir and most likely would upset your mother." His hand fell away from Chi's mouth as he continued to muse to himself. "However...truth be told, she didn't like me much and the feeling was mutual..."

"Papa?"

"Mmm?" Jon seemed to come out of a reverie. He smiled at the confused tilt of Chi's head and continued on. Chi thought she heard a mutter of _'Disapproval of modern standards'_, but quickly forgot in the rush of color as her father began to move faster.

* * *

Heavy bass thudded against the door, wailing electric guitars rattled the glass windows with splitting, shrieking notes, and angry, pained, wild voices lashed out from the trembling stereo. Twisting her face and jerking her body in sync with the form of the song, Jadelyn mouthed the lyrics, punching the air with her fists.

_Rise up!_

_Kill the corruption!_

_Burn up!_

_Volcanic eruption!_

_Shred the pieces _

_Of twisted lies!_

_And fall into_

_Oblivion!_

Jadelyn stretched her mouth wide as the singer screamed with an intense guitar rift. Bobbing with thundering drums, the teen carefully stepped over a pile of clothes and flopped onto the bed. Unlike the rest of Davenport Manor, Jadelyn's room was defiantly messy; books and papers, clothes and shoes, all scattered about in a hodgepodge of clutter.

This was but one of her measures to stand against her family. Thick curtains of black hung from the ceiling, blending with the five or so posters plastered to the walls. _Never Seen Inferno_ they read in extreme neon green letters. The poster also included a picture of the band members. A fox, dark brown and sporting spiky lime green pigtails larger than his own head, screamed into a microphone, his orange and white robes tattered and billowing around him. Goggles fixed across his eyes flashed in the lights.

To the left of the singer was a violet-furred mouse strumming a bubble-gum pink, spiked guitar. The mouse's hair was as orange as flame and fanned out in all directions. What looked like tar was smeared around his eyes and cheeks. His mouth was stretched wide in snarl, a long red tongue lolling through the air.

To the right of the lead singer was a tall bat with hooded red eyes. His mouth was set in a grim line as he expertly fingered a scarlet shining bass. His wings were flared behind him, displaying intricate and hypnotic tattoos extending across the membranes while the bat's hair was teased into spikes so thin they resembled a sea urchin.

And behind them all, a virtual Grim Reaper slammed on the drums. A long, hooded black cloak hid the drummer's features, except for bone-white hands clenching the sticks.

_Feel the horror_

_Of the hour_

_Sink into your_

_Core!_

A knock on Jadelyn's door was miraculously heard over the din of the _Never Seen Inferno'_s CD. With a scowl, the raccoon extended a green hand and paused the stereo.

"What?"

"It's time for dinner, Miss Davenport." Wallace's unruffled voice floated in through the wood.

Groaning with dread, Jadelyn quickly stripped off the ripped ebony _Never Seen Inferno_ T-shirt that she was forbidden to wear, for her overly strict mother said it was ghastly and unsightly to bare her midriff like so. Yanking on a steel-gray blouse, the pine raccoon reluctantly left the haven of her bedroom for dinner with her stupid family.

**All characters of this Fic belong to me.**

**please Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Please forgive the late update.  
The characters belong to me.**

The dinner had begun peacefully. They had all sat together in the spacious Dining Room, eating a wonderful tomato soup with a cheesy bread roll. Then Jon had asked everyone about their day. Chi's mother Evangeline spoke first, her long blue-gray and black hair shining in the light.

She had had a productive day, tending to her personal flower garden, and then visiting with her friends at the crochet club. A community dinner was coming soon, so she and the cook Rosie had set out buying groceries.

Chi commented briefly about school, restating what her father had already heard and adding a few more details. Finishing, she spooned soup into her mouth, enjoying the smooth, hot taste. While she was eating, Chi heard her father ask her older sister about her day.

"Carib the Fox is coming for a concert down in Kessal, and one of my friends got tickets. I'm invited to come."  
The teen kept her eyes fixed on her soup as she spoke. Evangeline blinked her green eyes in interest.

"Isn't he that one, really young singer? From what I've heard of him from you, he does have a nice voice."

Jon leaned forward, reaching for the silver salt shaker. "Which friend invited you?" He asked, sprinkling salt onto his green beans.

Jadelyn was silent for a moment before quietly answering, "...Sable."

The response was immediate.

"Absolutely not!" Evangeline cried, rising from her chair. The exclamation jolted Chi out of her day-dreams of Twig and their adventures. The blue child raised her head, warily looking from her sister to her mother. A knot of apprehension curled in her stomach. Jadelyn's head snapped up, her shoulders tense, her eyes hard and bright.

"What?"

Jon slowly lowered the salt shaker, his dark eyes unreadable. Evangeline placed both hands on the table, eyeing her eldest daughter with disapproval. "We've been over this before. And I've said again and again that I don't want you with that boy. He looks for all the world like a low, no-account, dru−"

_"And I've told you that he is NOT_!" Jadelyn's chair fell with a clatter to the floor. Her teeth were clenched and her voice was seething with rage. "He's the best friend I've ever had! He _listens_ to me!"

"And just what is meant in that?"

"He listens while you never _SHUT UP_!"

Chi began to tremble. The yelling, all the yelling...

She'd heard it before, distantly echoing through the house, but something always distracted her and it flew from her mind, but this...Chi's shaking eyes widened. The angry faces, the snapping voices; it filled her heart with fear. Jon's eyes fixed a stern glare on his raging daughter.

"Jadelyn, do _not_ speak to your mother that way."

The teen lowered her head. "Don't call me that." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Jon frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Don't call me that! My name is Jade!"

Evangeline's eyebrows rose. "And what problem do you have with your name, Jadelyn?"

"Sable calls me Jade−"

"Oh! So you'll follow the words of a delinquent instead of your own parents?"

Fury fired white-hot in Jade's eyes, licking like fire through the green irises. "How many times do I have to tell you, he ISN'T A DELINQUENT!"

Chi cowered slightly, staring in horror at her sister who was screaming at their mother. She didn't recognize her face; it was so full of anger and...sadness. This was wrong. This was scary. How could this happen?

A barrier had been broken. Some line had been crossed. Jade continued to shout, her body shaking and her hate filled eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"But you never listen! You never stop! You don't care about me, about what I think!"

She slammed her fists against the table, the dishes rattling. "And just because he looks different, you judge him on sight! _Why can't you see him_? It's because you're too proud of a stupid family name−"

"And did it ever occur to you that your father and I want what's best for you Jadelyn?" Evangeline's voice was shrill, her eyes very bright. "Did it not seem possible that we want you safe? That we don't want you to end up beaten or−"

_"Or what_?" Jade screamed, hot, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "You were gonna say 'raped' weren't you? How can you think that of him? He's barely ever _touched_ me!"

The teen's eyes, red rimmed with tears, filled with contempt as she stared at her shocked mother. "Sable isn't the one who's sick here."

Jade spun and stormed out, slamming open the double doors and stomping out of sight. The lingering silence was long and somber as Chi stared from the swinging doors to her still-standing mother. Evangeline's head was bowed, her shoulders drooping. The adult slowly sank back into her chair as a distant door savagely slammed shut. "What am I going to go?" She said to the silent room, her voice suddenly old and tired.

Chi bit her lip, the knot in her stomach tightening. She had never seen her mother look so...defeated. Jon stood and walked around the table to kneel by his wife. "You two simply do not see eye to eye on this matter. It's obvious that Jadel− that Jade cares very deeply about this Sable. I haven't seen or met this boy, but I'm willing to see the boy that she sees, rather than cause a rift in our family."

Jon held Evangeline's hand, gazing into her eyes. After a moment, Evangeline nodded. "Yes, you're right. Shes' right. I've judged Sable, perhaps wrongly. But I...I'm just so worried."

She ran her hand across her face, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't want my little gem to get hurt."

Her voice trembled. Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently squeezing her hand. Chi stood and carefully walked to her intertwined parents.

"Mama? Are you ok?"

Evangeline looked up, her eyes sad. "Oh Chi, I'm sorry you had to see that. Come here."

She opened her arms and Chi ran into them, holding her mother tightly. She buried her nose into Evangeline's shoulder, breathing in lavender. The elder wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter.

"Mama, what's wrong with sister?"

Above Chi's head, her parent exchanged a look. Jon's left ear flicked.

"She's just going through a tough time sweetheart." He said, turning the young girl's face until he could look her in the eye. "Do not talk to her about tonight, ok? It might make her more upset."

Chi tilted her head, her short blue bangs bouncing. "Is she...Papa, is she sad?"

"...yes, I suppose she is." Jon leaned back and stared out the dining room window, his dark eyes pensive. "Sad and angry."

"Then I'll cheer her up!"

The sudden cry startled both parents, and they stared as Chi pulled away from them. The blue raccoon stood as tall as she could, her green eyes sparkling with determination and her striped tail ramrod straight.

"I'll stop Jadelyn from being sad! I'll make her smile!"

She punched the air above her head with a small, clenched fist. For a moment, she looked like a little warrior, ready to battle for her king. Evangeline smiled again, her heart swelling as she gazed at her fierce little Chi. Eyes damp, she drew her into her arms. "Oh Chi, you're such a strong little coon. I believe you will make her smile."

Chi grinned and hugged her mother back, her small hands pressing against the small of her back. Sudden energy flooded into her body and she bounced backward. "I'll go right now! May I be excused?"

Jon nodded and watched his daughter bound away through the double doors, her little shoes pattering across the wooden floor. He retook his wife's hand and smiled.

* * *

In the darkness of a modest, unlit room, Debussy's _Reverie _flowed through the air, its abrupt beginning soothed by the fluid, if muffled, notes as his golden eyes slid open, staring blankly at the ceiling. They did not move for a moment as the fog of sleep was slowly cleared away from his mind. He sat up, the black sheets sliding over his lean, bare chest.

There was no light in the room, save for the small subtle glow filtering in through the window. The gray-blue light high-lighted his long black hair that silently swung as he moved. He smoothly stood and walked to a bag placed upon a dark, contemporary dresser. His spotted fur rippled as he pulled out a thin, glowing cellphone. The bright, artificial light from the diminutive screen peeled away the darkness, revealing his spotted brow and enigmatic eyes.

A button beeped.

The music stopped.

"Hello?"

He raised his head, his ears pricking forward, his tasseled tail lashing behind his legs.

"Calm down. Hey, breathe...that's it. Breathe...what's upset you?"

There was silence as he listened, his breathing slowly coming and going. His tail had calmed, lazily swinging from side to side. His ears twitched.

"You know of my feelings little gemstone."

His breathing stopped. His tail stilled.

"Are you sure? Dwell carefully on this; it affects your future life."

His head tilted downwards.

"Alright. I'll be there. Ten minutes. Yes, I promise...this is your choice. I'll stand by you. _Exaro tunc nos opportunus_: Till next we meet."

He lowered the phone and stared into the distance for a while, searching down the pathways his thoughts and emotions had taken. Finally, he dropped the phone back into the bag and began to dress.

* * *

The following morning, Chi awoke feeling very happy and very proud of herself . She'd thought long and hard about the best way to make her sister feel happy and smile like she used to before she no longer had time to play with her. Thinking this way had triggered a memory of Chi and Jadelyn playing together. Jerky with excitement, Chi had dug through her crayons, pulling out the perfect colors. Her tongue was trapped between her teeth as she"d concentrated until the masterpiece was complete.

Sitting still and letting her server, a red cat named Mila, comb and brush through her hair, Chi remembered exactly what her picture looked like. A drawing of Jadelyn and herself holding hands and smiling. Trees and fluttering birds surrounded them, the blue sky filled with white clouds and a smiling sun. The green grass was full of wildflowers of every color, buzzing bees floating above them.

Thanking Mila and grabbing her backpack, Chi vividly remembered silently slipping the artwork beneath Jadelyn's bedroom door, giggling with unrestrained happiness to herself as she'd slipped away. Retying her shoes, the little raccoon bounced down the stairs, on the verge of breaking out into song.

Something was wrong.

Chi's exuberance died the moment she entered the dining room.

Something was very wrong.

Her mother's face was bone-white, her emerald eyes glazed and staring into the platter of uneaten eggs before her. Her body was stiff in her chair, arms rigid and unmoving. Jon was standing, his face horrified, his eyes alarmed. The serving maids stood by the walls, covering their mouths with their hands and shaking their heads. Wallace stood at the end of the table, his droopy ears lower than normal and his back to Chi. No one had noticed her.

"Papa?"

Only the maids stirred, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. She didn't like those eyes. They scared her. She took a step forward, raising her hand, willing her frozen father to move and answer her.

"P-papa? Papa, what's wrong?"

Jon didn't answer. He slowly sank into his chair and held his face in his hands. It was an action so unlike him, it sent a shiver down the little girl's spine. Wallace turned to Chi, his eyes filled with grief. He knelt before her and placed his hands on her little shoulders.

"Chi," he said, his voice, his sad and hopeless voice, filled Chi's heart with terror. "Something terrible has happened."

"It's your older sister...she's gone."


End file.
